This invention relates to a finishing net bearing tightly fastened knots and being free from the occurrence of mesh deformation, and a method for manufacturing the same.
Typical fishing nets known to date include the so-called weaver's knot net formed either by tightly winding a warp once about the loop portion (which, as used herein, is defined to mean also a bent portion approximating a ring) of a weft or by tightly winding a warp twice about the loop portion of a weft so as to provide a double knot net which is widely employed as a gill net.
However, said knot net of the prior art is sometimes liable to be loosened. This tendency is particularly noticeable where a fishing net is formed of rigid but slippery cords such as monofilaments of synthetic fiber. Where, therefore, a fishing net is manufactured from such material, it is indispensable to tightly fasten the knots again, or to apply a thermal setting treatment or resin treatment. Accordingly, the prior art fishing net consisting of synthetic resin monofilaments has the drawbacks that it not only requires such numerous additional steps before it is finished for practical application but also contains irregular knots or meshes. Referring to the conventional process of forming knots, warps wound about an upper hook are subject to ununiform tension and the loops of said warps are taken off the upper hook at the same time or irregularly, thus preventing the warp loops from being tightened always under the same condition.
For elimination of the above-mentioned difficulties, there have recently been devised fishing nets bearing knots of various types and constructions. However, the proposed fishing nets are accompanied with the shortcomings that they are not adapted for mechanical manufacture or that a machine for manufacturing such nets would be too much complicated to attain high productivity, and consequently are difficultly adopted in practical operation.